The Witch of Higurashi Shrine
by misfit3232
Summary: Kagome is a witch who knows how to make demon medicine. But, what happens when four strangers from the mafia show up in her house? Inu/Kag
1. Prologue

**I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha himself either. :'( drat!**

"Is this her, Naraku?" Several dark figures stood outside of an old shrine, shrouded by blackness.

"Yes, Kagura," a man's voice floated through the inky blackness; it was cold and harsh. "It is her. It is the witch, Kagome Higurashi. She is the one we have been after."

"Kagome Higurashi, age 16. Occupation: Witch." Another voice, a woman's, spoke.

"I knew that, Kanna," Kagura said, a little irritated. "Naraku," Kagura turned to the man standing beside her, "Why don't we just go in and take her now?"

"Kagura," Naraku almost laughed, "She is a witch. She knows how to protect her own house. It would be foolish to assume we could walk in without permission."

"I guess you're right," Kagura admitted, reluctantly. Kagura turned to her pale female companion. "Kanna, tell me more about this witch-girl."

"She is alone in her house," Kanna recited in her usual, flat tone. "She has never attended school as is customary for children of her age. She has…" Kanna paused, "companion who, as are all witches' companions, bound to her."

"Companion?" Kagura inquired, "Oooh, so she's got a black cat or a warty toad or somethin'?"

"A leopard." Kanna corrected.

"Leopard?" Kagura exclaimed.

"Come." Naraku's voice drifted through the darkness. "Let us go."


	2. Meeting the Witch

**:( I do not own Inuyasha. But if i had an inuyasha, i'd be the happiest girl ever!**

"Tell me again, Miroku, where are we going?" The silver-haired half-demon slumped in his seat, utterly bored.

"Inuyasha," the man sitting next to Inuyasha replied, "we are travelling to a shrine where we are hopefully going to find someone to provide us with the medicines we need."

"Why do we have to drive to the middle of nowhere to do it?" Inuyasha growled.

"Because," piped a voice in the back seat, "there are very few places where you can find medicine just for demons."

"Sango is quite right," Miroku nudged Inuyasha. "So please stop complaining."

"Not to mention that people get suspicious when the mafia walks in and asks for anything."

"Shut up, Shippou!" Inuyasha snapped at the red-haired fox demon who was sitting next to Sango, trying to get reception on his phone. "It's not as though we'd announce it!"

"The point is," Miroku raised his voice, "we are going where we are going because we have to and no amount of whining and complaining will change that. Take it up with Sesshoumaru when we get back, but for now," the monk glanced at Inuyasha, "just be quiet."

~~~~!~~~~~

Inuyasha yawned and stretched as he stepped out of the van. "What a long ride," he mumbled. Then, his eyes opened wide as he surveyed his surroundings. "Th-this is it? A witch lives here?"

"Wow," Sango said, just as shocked as Inuyasha. "Everything is so...so… cute!" Sango gazed at the little house which was situated a few yards from the ancient shrine which stood before the group. It was small and cozy looking, surrounded by a white picket fence. On one side of the house was a garden with bright, cheery flowers and lush herbs. On the other side of the house was a small pond. The house itself was painted a light blue, with windows on every side with old-fashioned wooden shutters. The door was painted a bright white and the windows on either side of it had planter boxes. The shutters were opened slightly, allowing the scent of freshly baked bread to drift out and surround the four people standing by the front gate.

"It's very quaint," remarked Miroku as he stepped forward. He reached out to open the gate and stopped suddenly.

"Well? Go on!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, read the sign." Miroku sighed and pointed at a sign that hung on a fencepost.

Inuyasha bent down and read, "Please ring bell and wait to be greeted at the gate. Trespassers will suffer eternal bad breath and nose-warts…" Inuyasha made a face. "Gross! But that's a nice picture. Maybe this witch gets a lot of clients who can't read."

"Hmm," Sango said quietly, "I don't see a bell. Inuyasha," she said, nudging the half-demon aside, "Let me look at that sign."

"What, don't trust my reading?" Inuyasha said grouchily.

"Well, you're right. It does say, 'please ring bell,' but…" Sango absentmindedly reached out and ran her hands over the sign.

RING

"Woah!" Sango jumped back.

"What'd you do, Sango?" Inuyasha asked, surprised at the loud ringing noise that had seemingly come from nowhere.

"I just touched the sign and-"

Inuyasha reached out and ran his clawed hands over the sign.

RING

"I see," he mused, "the picture of the bell _is_ the bell."

"Well, were is our escort?" Shippou pushed Inuyasha out of the way to peer at the sign.

"Maybe," Miroku pointed, "that's it?"

"Oh man," Inuyasha muttered, "this keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Nervously, they all followed their, 'escort,' through the gate and up to the front door. Sango was first to enter, as she was eager to see what the inside of a witch's house looked like. She was again surprised at how bright and cheery everything was. In the middle of the front room were a table and a few chairs. Against one wall was a couch and against another was a door. There were stairs leading downwards into what Sango assumed was a cellar. The walls, to everyone's surprise, were painted a very pale blue that looked almost white. The scent of fresh bread and cinnamon floated throughout the house. Sango breathed in heavily as she looked for the inhabitant of the house.

~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome walked quickly up the stairs and opened to door, entering her front room. She waited. Soon she became aware that her guests were oblivious to her presence. She waited some more. Eventually, the woman in the group noticed her and smiled warmly.

"Hello," she said, stepping forward, extending her hand, "My name is Sango. My er…friends and I are here to get some medicine."

Kagome smiled nervously, (She was not used to having so many visitors, and such young ones at that! Her clients were mostly older folks looking for cures for their arthritis or headaches or bad vision.) and whistled softly under her breath. She relaxed as she saw Ki, her pet and protector, pad softly across the floor and sit by her feet.

~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha, stop staring," Miroku nudged Inuyasha forcefully. "You're being rude!"

"Miroku, she looks like…well you know… she looks like…like Kikyo," the half-demon whispered.

"That may be, but please," the monk pleaded, "Stop staring at her! You'll frighten her half to death with your glaring!"

"Wow," Shippou whispered. The three were sitting on the couch and looking quite squished together. Miroku had sat himself down in between Inuyasha and Shippou to keep the two from bickering. "She's pretty," Shippou said under his breath.

"We appreciate your services," Sango said, smiling at the girl sitting across from her who was quite unsettled by having so many people crammed into her small house.

Kagome smiled shyly.

"You have a lovely garden," Sango remarked, "and what's that smell? Bread? It smells wonderful!" Sango breathed in deeply. The demon slayer watched the young girl keenly, aware of how delicate her movements where. Yet, there was something strong about her as well.

~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~

"Thank you, Miss Kagome. May I ask you something? Will you bear my-"

"Monk, that's enough!"

"Y-yes Sango my dear. Farewell Miss Kagome!"

The four companions bid the shy, quiet witch farewell and, quite noisily, took their leave.


	3. The Plan

**:'( I do not own Inuyasha. I had a hard time with this chapter, although I have no idea why. :O anyhow, please enjoy!**

"Kanna, please," Kagura snapped, throwing her pen at the pale woman sitting next to her, who had been tapping her long fingernails on her desk for an hour and a half. "You are giving me a headache. Either trip your nails or keep still!"

"My apologies, Kagura," Kanna said flatly, placing her hands in her lap. "It's a habit."

"I can tell," Kagura muttered. She paused and then blurted, "How exactly are we supposed to catch this witch girl anyway? Naraku tells us to get her outside of her house and capture her. But she never leaves! Maybe she has that one phobia-thingy-"

"Agoraphobia."

"Yea, that's it! Anyway she never leaves! We're running out of time here, Kanna! I'm tired of staying in this cheap, crummy hotel!"

"There is a girl who visits once a week to buy something from the Higurashi girl." Kanna opened a file on the desk before her. "Perhaps this could be helpful. We should make our move tomorrow."

"Yes, perhaps," Kagura nodded distractedly. Then she asked, "Kanna, why does Naraku always treat you like your more intelligent than I am? Why do YOU always get the information, while I'm always left in the dark?"

"Because," came the monotone reply, "I'm sleeping with him."

"You're WHAT?" Kagura was so shocked she fell off the hotel bed upon which she had been perched. "Are you really?"

"No. We're actually engaged."

"What? Are you serious?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"Goodnight Kagura."

~~~!~~~

"Inuyasha!"

"Oh man," Inuyasha muttered, poking his head out from his bedroom door. Sango's angry voice echoed around the mansion.

"INUYASHAAAA?"

"C-coming Sango!" Inuyasha raced down the hallway to the demon-slayers room. He paused and gulped loudly before opening the door.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, "Why does this demon medicine say, "please apply to aching joint once a day. If joint pain does not subside, apply twice a day."

"Uh…" Inuyasha stuttered.

"BECAUSE IT'S MEDICATION FOR ARTHRITIS! YOU TOOK THE WRONG BAG YOU NITWIT!"

"Hey, hey!" Inuyasha said defensively, "She said take the blue one on the left!"

"Inuyasha," Sango spat out, "This one," she pointed to the bag in her hands, "Is green! GREEN!"

"Well," mused Inuyasha, "I thought it was more of a teal-turquoise color."

"It's green. GREEN! Read my lips. GREEN!"

"S-sorry Sango! Jeez!"

"Now we have to go back!"

"Aww man! another painfully long car ride? Great."

"Please, keep it down you two!" Came a shrill voice from outside of Sango's room. "Lord Sesshoumaru will be most disturbed by your barbaric fighting and shouting!"

"Our apologies, Jaken," Sango said, opening the door.

"Hmph!" snorted Jaken, the butler. "Don't let it happen again!"

"Uh, Jaken," Inuyasha stepped through the door and crossed his arms. "Sesshoumaru isn't here, ya know. He left an hour ago."

"Wh-what? Oh…" Jaken said, quite flustered at his blatant error.

~~~~~!~~~~~

"Kanna, is that her?" Kagura nudged her companion and pointed at a dark-haired girl approaching the road that led to the shrine.

"Yes," Kanna confirmed, flicking a spider off of her shoulder. They were hiding in the forest on the right side of the road, waiting for their target to arrive. "Kagura," Kanna looked at the wind sorceress who was hiding behind a large tree. They were both dressed in kimonos, so if they were discovered they would have an easier time providing an explanation than if they were in their usual all-black attire.

"Yes, Kanna?" Kagura glanced over her shoulder at Kanna.

"Let's go."

The two stepped silently out from their hiding spot and, after dusting themselves off, proceeded quite noisily down the path, directly behind their target. The girl turned around and saw what she thought was a pale, elderly woman with short white hair being helped down the road by a very sharp and angular dark haired woman. She stopped and turned around, waiting for the two women to catch up to her. As they approached, she held out her hand to the older woman, to give her support, as her dark haired companion seemed to be struggling.

"Bad move, girlie," the dark haired woman sneered. Confused, the girl looked at the two women, and then her eyes grew wide. The old woman seemed to be getting taller and younger. A hand reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her down.

"Now," said the dark haired woman, "we need you to do something for us. But first, what is your name, girl?"

The girl shook her head, her eyes wide with terror.

"What is your name?" Kagura snapped, losing what little patience she had.

The girl still shook her head.

"Fine! If you won't tell us, we'll beat it out of you!"

She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the impending pain. It came. A hand flew at her face, buffeting her cheek at full force. She opened her mouth, a soundless cry escaping her lips.

"Kagura, if you kill her," A soft, cold voice spoke, echoing inside the girl's head. "You can use your Dance of the Dead and carry out our plan anyway."

That was the last thing the girl heard before everything went silent.


End file.
